Hiroshima & Nagasaki
by Himiki-chan
Summary: Sepasang kaki mungil itu tak pernah menyerah untuk tetap berlari di tengah-tengah ramainya manusia yang sedang menangis dengan penuh kegelisahan. "...come on... Natsu, dimana kau.." / Tragedi kejam di perang dunia ke-II telah dimulai. Diambil dari kisah seorang prajurit kolonial Jepang, Natsu Dragneel, yang begitu mencintai negara kita, Indonesia. [Special HUT RI ke-69] / RnR?


**Yoo, minna! XD**

**Kalian pasti terkesan, seorang loli SD (baca : bocah) ini sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang abnormal. #plakk.**

**Yap, apapun itu.. sekarang saya telah tobat dan kembali berkarrir di fanfiction setelah hiatus yang sangat lama karena menjadi seorang roleplayer bagai hibernasi di musim dingin, bedanya saya hiatus di musim panas XDa #digebuk.**

**Tapi berkat membaca chat senpai saya dulu, terjadi perubahan besar pada diri saya. Dan saya berjanji untuk berusaha tidak meninggalkan fanfiction yang saya sayangi ini lagi XD**

**Hmm, banyak yang nanya mau ada fic baru atau enggak. Iyapp, ada sih. Banyak idenya. Tapi belum tau ya mau diketik atau enggak. Mungkin enggak dulu, soalnya mau membaca ulang semua fic lama (karena udah lupa ceritanya) dulu buat menuntaskan sampai ending ficnya. Sama ada berbagai perbaikan yang harus saya lakukan untuk memperbaiki tata bahasa saya yang kacau balau ini. **

**─dan harus fokus belajar untuk Kurikulum 2013 #tepar.**

**Jadi banyak bacod saya ini T.T, sudahlahh.. langsung mulai saja ya ceritanya. Semoga memuaskan, semoga.. **

* * *

_South of America_ - _29 Juli 1945_

"Kita membutuhkan 20.000 ton bahan peledak untuk meledakan dua kota besar seperti Hiroshima dan Nagasaki," ucap seseorang dalam sebuah rapat.

"20.000 ton? Setelah pengeboman di 67 kota Jepang lainnya, darimana kita bisa mendapat bahan peledak sebanyak itu?" Tanya yang lainnya.

"Einstein. Dia menemukan zat peledak baru yang mampu meledakan kedua kota besar itu," saran seseorang yang sukses menjadi pusat perhatian rapat ini.

"Kita bisa menjatuhkan nuklir 'Little Boy' untuk meledakan Hiroshima tanggal 6 Agustus nanti, dan nuklir 'Fat Man' untuk meledakan Nagasaki tanggal 9-nya."

"Tidak. Sebaiknya pikirkan dulu rencanamu baik-baik, menurutmu apakah Einstein akan setuju jika penemuannya ini kita digunakan untuk mengebom Jepang?"

Sebuah senyuman penuh arti terukir, "itu bukan masalah besar. Sekalipun Einstein akan keluar dari dunia sains, itu bukan lagi masalah. Akan ada generasi lainnya yang melampaui dia. Jendral, hubungi Einstein segera."

"Siap!"

"Kau.. ingin menipu Einstein..?" Orang tersebut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "kau pasti sudah gila."

* * *

**For Indonesia,**

**I pressent to you..**

* * *

_Jakarta Toko Betsu Shi - 8 Agustus 1945_

Sebuah mobil kecil berwarna silver kini sedang berjalan melintasi jalan tol yang telah rusak, sebagian jalannya berlubang dan pagar yang menutupi pinggir jalanan telah hancur total. Ya, akibat perang dunia ke-II yang telah (atau mungkin masih) terjadi.

Namun bukan berarti tak ada kehidupan di jalan ini. Bersebelahan dengan mobil kecil tersebut, sebuah mobil polisi melaju cepat.

"Baka desu ne! Tidak bisakah kau menjadi orang yang lebih sopan? Hfftt..!" Ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang dalam mobil kecil tersebut sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Seorang pria berambut salmon yang sedang diajak bicara oleh gadis tersebut pun segera membuka jendela kacanya, "yo! Selamat siang pak! Ayo tangkap saya!"

Gadis berambut pirang tersebut membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, kedua matanya melotot ke arah pria tersebut seolah-olah mengantarkan sebuah teleport yang berisi 'kau-serius?'.

"Huuh? Kenapa, Luce? Kan kau sendiri yang tadi menyuruhku untuk menjadi orang yang lebih sopan, jadi aku menyapa polisi.." jawab Natsu cuek.

"T-tapi─" omongan gadis tersebut terhenti ketika ia mendengar bunyi sirine dari mobil polisi tadi, "TA.. TAPI GAK GITU JUGA KALI..!" lanjutnya dengan histeris.

Seorang pria lainnya, kali ini berambut raven, hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "ck.. jika begini caranya.." ia menggenggam gigi mobilnya, "aku akan mengebut."

"H-HIIEEEE?!" seru gadis pirang tersebut makin histeris.

Pria berambut raven tersebut hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, "jaga Natsu, Lucy. Jangan sampai dia muntah di bajumu lagi," ucapnya sebelum akhirnya menancap gas.

"YA! DIA TIDAK MUNTAH DI BAJUKU LAGI, TAPI DI TASKU! ARGGGHH, GO TO HELL NATSUUUUUU...!"

"Khauu haahatth Luushii...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HIROSHIMA & ****NAGASAKI**

© Himiki-chan

Post in , 17 August 2014.

Happy HUT RI ke-69, Indonesia!

* * *

"Huuwaaaa! Natsu, baka dayooo...! Lihat, tas batikku jadi kotor dengan muntahanmu itu!" Omel Lucy sambil mencuci tasnya dengan sedikit geli.

"Huuh? Bagaimanapun juga itu salahmu, Lucy. Kau yang menyuruhku untuk 'menjadi sopan' kan?" Tanya Natsu.

Lucy menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, menahan amarah yang meluap di dadanya, "aku bilang begitu karena kau sering menciumku tiba-tiba di tempat umum!"

Natsu menghembuskan napasnya lalu menyeringai tanpa dosa, "kupikir Lucy-ku suka dengan hal itu."

Perempatan urat muncul di pelipis Lucy, "aku kagum, pacarku sangat idiot."

"Aww, Luce.. Kau orang pertama yang bilang bahwa aku ini idiot," jawan Natsu.

Lucy tertawa, "benarkah? Aku tak yakin."

"Ya, tentu saja. Sebab yang lainnya bilang bahwa aku ini baka," jawab Natsu.

Lucy hendak meninju wajah Natsu, namun niatnya tersebut hilang saat dilihatnya Makarov datang ke tempat mereka.

"Ahh, yo Master!" sapa Natsu sambil menunjukan cengiran konyolnya.

"Natsu, kita akan kembali ke jepang," ujar Makarov.

"Um, maaf memotong. Tapi bukankah dua hari yang lalu Hiroshima baru saja dibom dan telah terjadi penyerangan di kota Tokyo? Kemungkinan akan ada pengeboman susulan. Bukankah lebih baik kita menetap di Indonesia?" Tanya Lucy.

Makarov nenggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "sekutu telah datang untuk memburu dan membunuh kita. Sebagai seorang kapten, saya harus menarik pasukan saya kembali ke Jepang demi keamanan mereka, Lucy. Mohon mengerti," jawab Makarov.

Lucy terdiam sejenak, "sekutu.. datang? Ke Indonesia?" Tanya Lucy, "dan membunuh kita?"

Makarov mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "karena itu kita harus secepatnya kembali ke Jepang. Natsu, kau ada tugas untuk menjaga Nagasaki besok."

"Ha'i, Master!" Jawab Natsu.

"Ta-tapi.. jika Natsu bertugas, kemungkinan di-dia akann..." Lucy tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Lucy, Natsu itu tentara. Harusnya kau mengerti, itu resiko dari pekerjaan," ucap Makarov sambil membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan, 'gomenne Natsu, Lucy. Ini bukan kemauanku.'

Lucy mengigit bibirnya, air mata menggenang di matanya, "I.. inikahh...? Rasa yang selama ini sering dirasakan rakyat Indonesia, seperti ini..? Rasa... takut kehilangan keluarga, kehilangan orang tang dicintai...?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

Ia jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Natsu menatap Lucy bingung kemudian ikut mendudukan dirinya di depan Lucy, "Luce.. daijoubu ka?" Tanya Natsu sambil menaruh tangan kirinya di rambut Lucy lalu membelainya dengan sedikit bingung akan tangisan Lucy yang tiba-tiba itu.

Lucy menggeleng pelan, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Natsu yang kini membelai rambutnya. Natsu menatap Lucy dengan bingung. Lucy menundukan kepalanya, "Natsu.. daisuki.."

Natsu mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Ya.. Daisuki mo," jawabnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," ujar Lucy sambil memindahkan tangan Natsu yang di genggamnya tepat ditengah-tengah mereka. Jari-jarinya mengatup di jari-jari Natsu.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu?" Tanya Natsu sambil menempelkan keningnya di kening Lucy.

Isak tangis Lucy mengeras, "a-aku tau, tapi.. jika besok kau bertugas.. aku, aku.. aku takut kau mati.."

Natsu hanya diam, menunggu Lucy melanjutkan perkataannya, "jika kau kembali ke jepang.. maka─"

Natsu mengunci mulut Lucy dengan ciuman. Lucy terbelalak kaget, matanya tak berkedip. Setelah beberaps menit, Natsu segera melepaskan ciuamannya, "dengan ini Indonesia bisa merdeka," ia menatap mata caramel Lucy dengan mata onyxnya yang penuh arti.

Lucy mengangguk pelan, ia mengerti. Ya, ia jelas mengerti ─ bahwa Natsu sangat mencintai Indonesia, lebih dari negaranya sendiri. Lebih dari nyawanya. Dan jika ia mencintai Natsu, maka ia harus menerima kenyataan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah.." ujar Lucy yang tak juga mengangkat kepalanya.

Natsu berdiri, kemudian ia menyengir terhadap Lucy. Ya, Lucy memang tak melihatnya karena ia sedang menunduk, tapi ia jelas tau bahwa kini Natsu tengah menyengir ke arahnya.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Dan jika aku tidak kembali, aku tidak mau kau menyusulku. Teruslah jalani hidupmu dan lihat masa depanmu sendiri. Bukan masa depanku. Karena masa depanmu mssihlsh panjang," ucap Natsu lalu membalikan badannya.

Pada akhirnya Lucy pun dapat tersenyum, "Natsu.."

"Ya?" Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"Arigatou. Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku, dan kuharap aku juga selalu ada di hatimu," lanjut Lucy.

Wajah Natsu merona merah, "pasti. Aku mencintaimu, Lucy."

* * *

"Master Hades, apa yang kau rencanakan? Kau tau jelas bahwa sekutu akan mengebom Nagasaki, dan kau malah membiarkan Natsu serta yang lainnya bertugas di situ?" tanya Makarov.

Hades terkekeh pelan, "Ohh.. kau peduli pada anak itu ya? Tidakkah kau lihat sendiri, Natsu itu pengkhianat. Dia lebih mencintai bangsa jajahannya ini dibandung negaranya sendiri. Biarkan saja orang seperti itu mati."

"K-kauu.. bukankah akan jauh lebih baik jika kau memberitahu seluruh rakyat Nagasaki dan memindahkan mereka ke tempat lain yang lebih aman?" Tanya Makarov.

"Jangan bersikap bodoh, Makarov. Kau tak berhak mengaturku. Tidakkah kau pikir bahwa sekutu akan memindahkan pengeboman mereka ke tempat yang kau bilang 'aman' itu saat mereka mengetahui Nagasaki kosong?"

* * *

_Heartfilia Konzern - Japan, 9 Agustus 1945_

Lucy tengah terduduk depresi di sebuah kursi saat mengetahui bahwa pengeboman yang ia takutkan itu akan benar-benar terjadi, hatinya bertanya-tanya.

Jika berita ini sudah diketahui, mengapa tidak diberitahu kepada seluruh rakyat?

Bagaimana mungkin kapten tentara tidak tau soal ini?

Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?

Kapan fatman tersebut akan meledak?

Kenapa Natsu diutus untuk bertugas di Nagasaki?

Apa ada yang sengaja mau membunuh Natsu?

Apa Natsu masih hidup?

Bagaimana kabar Natsu?

Apa Natsu akn benar-benar mati?

Dan yang terpenting..

Apa ada cara untuk menyelematkan Natsu?

"Lucy, ayah tidak setuju jika kau masih berteman dengan tentara miskin itu," ujar Jude membuyarkan lamunan Lucy.

Lucy menghela napas, "ayahh.. dia itu orang baik!"

"Tapi dia itu cuman tentara, Lucy," ujar Jude.

"Lalu kenapa jika dia itu cuman tentara?! Berhentilah berbicara seakan-akan tentara itu tidak punya harga diri! Jika pun tentara lainnya tidak punya, dia punya! Dan dia lain daripada yang lain, dia tidak pernah bersikap seakan-akan dia itu hanyalah alat dan senjata Jepang! Dan aku men─"

BRAKK! Jude menggebrak meja, "BERHENTI MEMBUAT AYAH MARAH, LUCY! SADARLAH SIAPA KAU DAN SIAPA DIA! DAN KAU ADALAH ANAK AYAH, JANGAN MEMALUKAN AYAHMU!" Teriak Jude tak lagi bisa memendung emosinya.

Lucy bungkam, lagi-lagi matanya berkaca-kaca, ia berlari ke kamar dan membanting pintu kamarnya kencang-kencang.

"Hime.. daijoubu ka?" Tanya Virgo dari dalam kamar sambil memberikan tissue kepada Lucy.

"Kau tau aku mencintai Natsu, Virgo.." jawab Lucy sambil mengambil tissue tersebut lalu menatap Virgo dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'kau-mengerti-apa-mauku-kan?'

Virgo menghela napas, "baiklah, aku akan membantumu, hime. Tapi aku tidak yakin Carpicorn akan membukakan gerbang untukmu."

Lucy menggeleng pelan, "aku akan memaksakannya, Virgo."

* * *

Taps! Taps! Sepasang kaki mungil itu tak pernah menyerah untuk tetap berlari di tengah-tengah ramainya manusia yang sedang menangis dengan penuh kegelisahan.

"...come on... Natsu, dimana kau.."

Deg! Deg! Detak jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang, nafasnya mulai tak teratur. Mengabaikan kondisinya dan juga rasa takutnya, gadis itu tetap berlari. Berlari dan berlari. Sebelum waktunya tiba dan gadis itu akan kehilangan sesutu yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Luuuccyyy-samaa..! Kembalilah, Nagasaki tidak aman! Kau tidak tahu sekhawatir apa Heartfilia-sama saat ini ya?!"

Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya kesal, tak menggubris orang-orang yang terus berusaha menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau kau tetap memaksa kesana maka kau akan mat-"

"AKU TAK PEDULI!" serunya sambil menahan air mata yang menggenang di matanya, "Natsu ada di sana.. Natsu ada di sana.. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal pengeboman ini!"

"Lucy-sama! Kenapa kau lebih mementingkan tentara bodoh itu dibanding ayahmu?!" Seseorang menahan pergerakannya, yang langsung dilepas paksa oleh gadis itu.

"Carpicorn.. aku tahu.. aku tahu.." air mata mulai menetes membasahi wajahnya, "tapi ini pilihanku."

"Jika aku tak segera kembali setelah fat man meledak, sampaikan maafku kepada ayahku."

Tangisan Lucy menderas, "Natsu.. Natsu.. kau harus selamat, berjanjilah padaku.."

Ia memejamkan matanya, sekilas kenangan saat ia sedang bermesraan di tengah indahnya alam Indonesia terputar kembali di otaknya.

["Naatsuu..! Lihatlah, pasir ini sangat putih kan?!" Seru Lucy yang kini sedang menggenggam pasir di tangannya sambil berlari ke arah Natsu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Natsu terkekeh pelan, "ya.. tentu saja. Indah, bukan?"

"Umhh..! Lautnya apalagi!" Jawab Lucy, "aku tidak percaya ada pemandangan seindah ini di dunia.."

Natsu menoleh ke arah langit senja dengan perpaduan warna jingga dan awan putih di langit, "ne, Lucy.."

"Hmm?" Tanya Lucy sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Natsu.

"Aku tidak setuju kami menjajah negara seindah ini.." ucap Natsu pelan, bersamaan dengan tenangnya ombak yang menerjang pasir putih pantai, "kenapa kita harus merampas sesuatu yang bukan milik kita?"

"Dan aku melihat banyak orang baik di sini, iya kan?" Tanya Natsu, "aku lebih baik mati demi negara ini dibanding demi sebuah negara yang egois, meskipun itu tempat lahirku."]

DUUUAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

Bunyi ledakan yang begitu keras in berhasil membuat jantung Lucy berhenti sejenak, menggores hati maupun pikirannya. Ia tidak lagi peduli terhadap dirinya sendiri, ia ingin Natsu selamat. Hanya itu.

Larinya semakin kencang, menelusuri retaknya tanah dan diikuti oleh asap ledakan yang menutupi pandangan matanya. Ia berteriak ketakutan, "N-NAATTSUUUUUUUU...!"

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menganggap dirinya terlalu berharap untuk bisa menolong Natsu.

"Luuceee...! Watch out!" Seru Natsu segera meloncat ke arah Lucy untuk mendorongnya dari runtuhnya bangunan di sebelahnya.

"N-natsuu.. yokatta.." ucap Lucy sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, "kau tau bahwa akan ada ledakan, kenapa kau ke sini?" Tanya Natsu.

"A-aku.." Lucy tak mampu menjawab, Natsu melihat ke arah datangnya ledakan yang dalam hitungan detik akan melenyapkan mereka.

"Luce! Larilah!" Seru Natsu sambil berusaha berdiri dengan kesusahan.

Lucy tak mampu berkedip melihat kaki Natsu, "k-kakimu, kau.. terkena ledakan?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku, Luce! Larilah!" Seru Natsu.

Air mata tak lagi mampu keluar dari kedua kelopak mata Lucy, ia tak lagi mampu berpikir dengn benar. Ia tau dia terlalu egois, tapi dengan konyolnya sampai saat ini dia masih berpikir untuk menolong Natsu. Walau ia pun belum tentu bisa meloloskan dirinya sendiri dari ledakan

Lucy menatap mata onyx Natsu, ia menyadari air mata yang menetes dari kedua mata onyx yang tak pernah menangis itu.

BAKKK! Sebuah bangunan jatuh menimpa kedua kaki Natsu. Lucy menutup mulutnya, shock berat. Tanah di depan mereka berada mulai retak, "pergilah, Luce."

"Dan teruslah hidup. Karena.. walau aku tak lagi ada di sisimu, tapi aku tetap ada di hatimu kan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"N-natsuuu.. ai..aishiteruu..!" Seru Lucy kemudian berlari meloncati retakan tanah di depannya dan berlari menjauh.

Natsu memperlihatkan cengirannya, cengiran yang terakhir untuk seumur hidupnya. Sebuah senyuman yang selalu menghangatkan hati seorang Lucy Hearyfilia. Sebuah senyuman yang merupakan akhir dari segalanya.

* * *

See?

Tidak semua orang Jepang jahat

Sekalipun mereka adalah penjajah

Sekalipun mereka menyiksa

Sekalipun mereka membunuh

Tidak semuanya adalah keinginan mereka

Dan jika orang luar

Yang bahkan tak lahir dari tanah air kita

Yang tak setumpah darah dengan kita

Yang bukan merupakan bagian dari kita

Mampu mencintai negara Indonesia

Mengapa kita tidak?

Mengapa kita mengabaikan sebuah rasa nasionalisme

Yang telah dibangun susah payah

Oleh para pejuang bangsa kita

Yang bahkan telah berkorban sampai mati demi kita?

MERDEKA untuk Indonesia, selamat hari dirgahayu Republik Indonesia ke-69!

* * *

NEWS

Bom atom nuklir ini telah merenggut jiwa sebanyak 140.000 orang di Hiroshima dan 80.000 di Nagasaki.

15 Agustus 1945, Jepang mengumumkan bahwa Jepang menyerah tanpa syarat kepada Sekutu, menandatangani instrumen menyerah pada tanggal 2 September, yang berarti secara resmi mengakhiri Perang Pasifik dan Perang Dunia II.

Jepang telah kalah. Dimohon kepada para negara-negara jajahan Jepang untuk segera memerdekan diri. Sekali lagi, Jepang telah kalah.

* * *

_17 Agustus 1945_

**Proklamasi **

Kami bangsa Indonesia dengan ini menjatakan kemerdekaan Indonesia. Hal-hal jang mengenai pemindahan kekoeasaan d.l.l., diselenggarakan dengan tjara seksama dan dalam tempo jang sesingkat-singkatnja.

Djakarta, hari 17 boelan 8 tahoen 05

Atas nama bangsa Indonesia.

Soekarno/Hatta.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Yoshh, akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Huahh, pendek. Gak sesuai seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Sungguh mengecewakan. Habis sudah keburu malam sih, jadi ngetiknya buru-buru.

Ngomong-ngomong, memang masih ada yang ingat saya?

Ah ya, buat author baru, yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Watashi wa Himiki-chan desu. Mohon reviewnya ya, jaa ne.

Oh iya, ada yang mau sequel?


End file.
